Polos opuestos
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: Aparentemente, Rosalie y Emmett son polos opuestos. Ella es la sofisticación hecha persona y él adora la montaña y correr campo a través. Pero ambos comparten algo que sólo tiene nombre en los ojos del otro. Rosalie/Emmett. One-shot


**No acabo de saber de donde ha salido esto. Sólo sé que quería escribir acerca de Emmett y que ha salido esto. Tampoco me explico la forma que ha tomado esta... llamémosle historia. Nos vemos más abajo.**

_**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, sólo el tiempo, la imaginación y mi obsesión por Twilight._

* * *

**Polos Opuestos **

Emmett es grande, muy grande. Cuando sus ojos están teñidos de negro por la sed, resulta realmente amenazador. Y no sólo son sus músculos fornidos ni su gran estatura, es ese _algo_ que lo hace parecer extraordinariamente peligroso.

Rosalie es bonita, muy bonita. Se contonea de un lado para otro con una sensualidad que hace que cueste dejar de mirarla. Rosalie es una reina de la belleza y cuando posa los ojos sobre un chico (algo que tampoco ocurre muy a menudo) podría conseguir lo que quisiera de él.

Cuando Emmett ríe parece que su risa ocupe todo el espacio disponible en su pecho y que sólo quiera expandirse por la habitación en la que está. Emmett ríe con fuerza y seguridad. Ríe con los labios y con los ojos, ríe con todo su ser, con cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo.

Rosalie sonríe. Cuando lo hace suele ser de forma irónica o pícara. Sonríe en una curvatura perfecta de sus labios, rara vez se despegan para mostrar sus dientes. Y aun cuando sonríe, la mueca no suele durar mucho en su rostro. Sabe que su belleza es más apabullante con esa expresión distante y un poco arrogante.

Emmett está de acuerdo con su condición de vampiro. Sabe que de otro modo estaría muerto y él disfruta demasiado con el mundo y todo lo que éste le ofrece. Adora ver el paso del tiempo, ver cómo cambian las modas y las costumbres. Ver cómo la cáscara del mundo cambia una y otra vez.

Rosalie quisiera estar bajo tierra. Enterrada bajo una bonita losa de mármol que la recordara con unas pocas palabras. Porque ser vampiro implica no poder experimentar aquello que se supone que la vida te da. No podrá tener hijos y eso le duele como un puñal retorciéndose en su corazón.

Emmett quiere que Bella se convierta en vampiro. Quiere poder llamarla hermana de forma oficial. Quiere jugar con ella a la pelota y aunque ya no podrá reírse de sus constantes sonrojos, sabe que disfrutará conviviendo con ella. Y por encima de todas las cosas, sabe que ella es la única que podría hacer feliz a Edward. Y a él eso le basta.

Rosalie no quiere que Bella se convierta en vampiro. No le molesta Bella en absoluto, la aprecia sinceramente y quisiera que ella supiera el afecto que siente hacia ella. Por eso quiere que continúe con su vida, una vida humana. Quisiera verla tan feliz como a su amiga Vera junto a su esposo y su hijo Henry. Y aunque sabe que ama a Edward, no cree justo condenarla eternamente de esa forma.

Cuando Emmett mira a Rosalie obviamente ve su belleza excepcional. Pero también ve su energía y su fuerza. Ve que detrás de esa fachada de autosuficiencia hay una mujer asustada del mundo, una mujer que, de vez en cuando, también necesita una mano firme que agarrar. Ve a la Rosalie que le dedica esas exclusivas sonrisas cargadas de amor, la Rosalie que lo mira con cariño y la Rosalie que le tiende los brazos para que la arrope entre los suyos.

Para Rosalie, Emmett es el sentido de su existencia. Él es lo que hace que siga adelante día tras día. Es el motivo de sus más sinceras sonrisas, el único con el que se permite mostrar su debilidad. Aquel con quien quisiera haber vivido una vida humana feliz. Lo mejor que le ha dado su vida como vampiro.

Aparentemente, Rosalie y Emmett son polos opuestos. Ella es la sofisticación hecha persona y él adora la montaña y correr campo a través.

Pero aunque parezcan polos opuestos, algo en ellos cambió en el momento en que se conocieron. Algo diferente hay dentro de Emmett, tan intenso y grande que se expande a través de su risa sincera, algo que no puede quedarse encerrado en su pecho. Rosalie siente que hay algo mucho, muchísimo más valioso de lo que ella haya poseído nunca: Emmett, tomando su mano y mirándola como nadie lo había hecho nuca.

Quizás algunos les llamen polos opuestos.

_Ellos prefieren llamarse almas gemelas._

* * *

**Lo sé, no tiene mucho sentido, pero me apetecía escribir algo de Emmett. ¿Por qué? Porque me he dado cuenta de que enlos fics lo pintan un poco como al bufón de los Cullen. Y he querido mostrar (aunque me parece que no he llegado al quid de la cuestión) un poco al Emmett que yo veo en los libros. Y cómo no entiendo a Emmett sin Rosalie, ella tenía que estar definitivamente en la viñeta.**

**Bueno gente, que me enrollo como las mismísimas persianas. Decidme que os ha parecido dándole al Go, que de verdad no sé muy bien qué esperar de este delirio xD**

**Un beso enorme, y gracias por leer ;)**


End file.
